Yojimbo: Friendly Wanderer or Savage Demon?
by Kensukete
Summary: After saving a village from destruction, Inuyasha and the rest of the group encounter a person named Yojimbo. Everyone except Inuyasha seem to trust him, while he has certain suspicions that he's a demon in disguise. Reviews are appreciated.


Yojimbo: Friendly Wanderer or Savage Demon?

Part I

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha plowed through the last of the mantis demons that were plaguing the nearby villagers. "Heh, that was easy." A foul stench sat in the air from all the bug corpses rotting on the ground.

"Easy for you to say Inuyasha," said Miroku. "If you were a mere mortal you would've had a difficult time like the rest of these people." He pointed to the lifeless bodies of the village warriors; most had either been decapitated or eaten alive. Miroku bent over the bodies and waved his hand and then clutched his robe, praying for the souls to feel peace.

"Ah, who cares! It was their own damn faults for trying to fight off something stronger than them anyways!"

"And what would you have them do? Run away?" Kagome, the "team leader" yelled at the half-demon. Inuyasha glared at her and almost said something but decided against it.

"Whatever. Anyways, our deed is done and my clothes are bloody. We need to find us a place where I can take a bath."

"You're telling me!," Shippou said as he held his nose with both hands. Inuyasha ran over and bopped him on the head. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha snickered at his pain and walked away from the group.

As soon as Miroku had finished his prayers he rejoined the group. "I think we should at least tell them that they are free from the demons." Everyone except Inuyasha – who was already far down the road and fuming because no one followed – nodded in agreement. They began to turn when they heard a scream coming from Inuyasha's direction. They all ran to him to discover that he had fallen into a hole, and not only that, but from the looks of things, he was also ensnared in large green vines.

Kagome had to stifle her laughter. _It almost looks like he's the reason we play hangman in school! _She couldn't contain it any longer. "Hahaha!" The others looked at her worriedly, but soon all were laughing – except, yet again, Inuyasha was the loner, where he was busy cursing and yelling for them to help him out. The group considered their options, help him out and have him yell at them all day, or don't help him and listen to him be more annoying than usual. Either way, the choices were faulty.

"If Sango were here, she'd cut him down quickly." Miroku said quietly.

_That's right! Sango is away on a search for her brother for the time being. After the last time we met, she begged us to continue our quest, saying she'd meet up with us later. I hope she's okay._ Kagome was worried for her friend. Then, a thought occurred to her, causing her to smile. "Inuyasha...?"

"Are you gonna get me down you..." He couldn't finish his sentence, for Kagome yelled out her famous words that would please anyone to hear – other than Inuyasha, that is.

"Sit boy!" A bright glow formed around his beaded necklace to indicate some sort of magic. Then, without a delay, Inuyasha's body pulled further into the whole and slammed onto the ground, pulling him free of the vines.

"Dammit!" he screamed. "Kagome! What the hell?" He heard laughter coming from outside the hole. "Screw you all!" He stood up to survey his surroundings.

It was dark. Light barely shone through the hole through which he fell, but he could tell that something was amiss. He sniffed the air. "Huh? It smells...deathly." He spun around in a circle to look closer, but could not find anything. "Weird." Feeling a little too odd, he made up his mind and jumped out back into the wilderness.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Shippou asked with a concerned tone.

"Heh, when am I never okay? I'm fine!"

"You don't have to be so mean, you know," Kagome accused. Inuyasha grunted in response. "Okay then, let's get going." The group turned around to travel back towards the village.

Deep underground, something was stirring. Red light began glowing within the dirt, pulsing weakly, but getting stronger and faster every few seconds. The earth started to shake, then it crumbled away as a figure rose. The figure stood tall with no features to be seen. It was a dark force. And then, as if by command, or by the sense of life that disturbed its abode, it opened its eyes to reveal dark shades of red. The figure closed its eyes, then faded into the darkness.

"Thank you again very much for saving our village! We give you our greatest appreciation and gratitude and would like you give you whatever else you would like. We have food, clothing, lodging, whatever you need!" The villagers were all crying with tears of joy when the party returned, letting them know that all was well. They lamented over their dead, but knew that their deaths were not in vain.

"Please we don't need anyth...", Kagome stopped in midsentence, when she suddenly realized there was a even worse stench than before coming from the half-demon. "On second thought, we could use a bath. Do you have anything to help us with that?"

"Of course we do priestess!" A man in tattered clothes said. "Anything you want, we will be able to accommodate." He smiled and clapped his hands to summon two women. "Show these fine people our bath houses immediately." They bowed in obedience and smiled as they led the group further into the village. Soon they were all relaxing in their privates baths, Kagome pn one side of the wooden barrier, the men on the other.

"Now this hits the spot!." Inuyasha slipped underneath the water and came up seconds later feeling refreshed.

"I agree. We don't get the chance to clean ourselves very often. And we also don't really get the chance to relax and take a look at the...", Miroku looked around at all the women workers within the immediate area, "fine scenery either. Never get a chance to take anything in."

"You lecher." Shippou glared at him, then playfully splashed him with the hot bath water, knocking Miroku off guard. "If Sango were here, you know what she would do."

"Ah yes, Sango, my one true love. How I miss her...", he says while ogling at a nearby woman carrying a towel. "Excuse me for a moment, I have to...get a towel to dry off."

"What do you need a towel for? You just got in!", Inuyasha snarled. "Whatever." There was a long silence before anything else was said. Miroku had actually wandered off and not returned. "Kagome, you okay over there?"

"What's that Inuyasha? Are you actually worried about me?", she giggled.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were asleep, and if you were, I'd snatch the jewel shards from you and run."

"Not likely.", Shippou blurted out, causing him to get knocked on the head again. "Ow! You need to learn to stop that!" He was bonked again. "Ow! Kagome!" But there wasn't an answer. "Kagome?" Nothing but silence echoed. Shippou stared at Inuyasha, eyes bulging. The dog demon nodded in acknowledgment and immediately jumped over the wooden barrier into the women's side of the bath. As he landed he noticed that Kagome was staring ahead. She looked as still as a pillar of stone, her breathing was so shallow that it seemed as if she weren't breathing at all.

"Hey, Kagome." She didn't respond. "Kagome!" Nothing still. "KA-GO-ME!", he yelled louder. She still did not budge. Something struck him funny. _Why isn't she answering me? What's she staring at?_ He looked in the direction she stared, but the only thing noticeable were the steps to the bath. "What the hell?" He began to panic. _Maybe... if I touched her?_ Gently placing his claws on her shoulders, he spoke again, but softer. "Kagome?" No answer yet again. _What's going on? Why won't she move?_

"Inuyasha! What's going on over there? Are you being a pervert?" Shippou shouted with little concern. Inuyasha growled to that remark, but then he realized that she wasn't wearing normal clothing. This caused him to blush and turn away. _Wait a minute...she doesn't seem to be awake. There may be only one other way._ Seizing her with both claws and bringing himself closer to her, he guided his lips to hers. _I hope this works!_


End file.
